Love, Cherry Blossoms, and exboyfriends
by xxVanessaxxTerryxx
Summary: Yuki lost his chance with love with Tohru, Kyo has Tohru, Haru wants Tohru, what happens when Hanajima sakiChan's old friends come and get thrown in? Chaos! especially when the hero of the wizarding world and evil CEO Kaiba comes in. . .
1. Bakura gets 'em lost!

Love, Cherry Blossoms, & male egos!

A/N-hey guys! I just thought of this idea so I went with it! I know I said I'd do a prequel but nothing came to me so I'm doing this instead!

Chapter 1 – Bakura gets them lost!

Tohru Honda has always been strong since the beginning of her life. She had never had the need to lose her strength, until one day she got competition. For **her **Yuki Souma Kun. However before I can tell you that story I have you this story.

It was during lunchtime that it happened. It had been a beautiful day so Tohru and her two friends Saki Hanajima-Chan and Arisa Uo-chan they were sitting close to the gate and all were laughing and joking with each other when they were interrupted by some very loud people at the opposite side of the gate. Arisa couldn't resist so the three friends went and looked beyond the gate where two girls one with green hair, the other with raven curls, were yelling at a blue spiky haired boy who seemed to be looking extremely irritated.

"Okay it's not my fault!" the boy yelled leaning on the car.

"Like hell it is! You were driving!" the raven haired girl yelled back.

"Yeah you idiot!" the green haired girl said slapping him.

"We totally missed our flight! We won't make it to the train there's no way!" The raven haired girl said, she turned around and Tohru could have sworn she saw her eyes brimming with tears.

"NICOLE?!" Hanajima yelled over the gate. Tohru and Arisa fell from the shock of Hana yelling, and of course since Tohru fell the Souma's were at her side. When Tohru got up she realized that her Hana was at the other side of the gate hugging the raven haired girl.

Tohru looked at Arisa who seemed to be in shock; she walked grabbed Arisa and went over to Hana, who seemed to be talking with the green haired girl.

"Vandie nice to see you."

"Yeah you too Hana."

"Oh Hana this is our idiot friend Bakura." Nicole said pointing at the blue haired Bakura.

"Hana aren't you going to introduce us?" Arisa said coming up behind her.

"Oh hey! I didn't see you there! I'm Bakura-" Bakura said sliding over to Arisa.

"Bakura please desist we have to find out where the heck we are! I mean we've already missed the plane we're never going to make the train at this rate and the headmistress is going to give us detention for so long we'll probably graduate before we're finished"

Nicole said angrily.

"Slow down! You're in the shomotou district. You're 500 miles away from the shibuya."

Tohru said.

Nicole, Vandie, and Bakura all groaned.

"Ginny's going to kill us." Nicole said, shaking her head, slumping on the car.

"OMFG! Marik is going to be totally useless without me!" Bakura said groaning.

"Forget you what about my boyfriend Terry? He'll think that I abandoned him or something like that." Vandie said.

"Wait Nicole won't Harry be looking for you next Saturday?"

"Oh now you're thinking about that. Hana it's been really nice seeing you we gotta go. Bakura keys!" Nicole said putting her hand out, Bakura handed her the keys and jumped in the back seat.

"Its was nice to meet you bye!" vandie said sitting in the passenger seat.

"Er Hanajima? Who the heck were those people?" yuki said as he watched them drive away (more like speed away!)

"My friends from my old school. I got kicked out for cursing too many people at the same time." Hanajima said thoughtfully. When she came back to reality she saw that everyone around her had their mouths open gaping.

"He deserved it." Hanajima said walking away.

"Anyone notices that her friends were a bit more normal than she is?" kyo said.

"We haven't seen them long enough to make that accusation." Tohru said.

"I agree." Arisa said nodding as she and Tohru walked off.

"well atleast there's no way we'll see them again." Yuki said to kyo before walking away.

In two days they would be eating their words.


	2. Transfer students

**Love, Cherry Blossoms, and ex-boyfriends…**

**Chapter 2**

**New Transfer students**

"IS THAT A GUYS UNIFORM?!"

"I HATE YOU! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU MAKE THAT LOOK BETTER ON YOU THEM ME?!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?"

"BAKURA, SOUMA! STOP YELLING!"

It was three days since Tohru had seen the strangers from Hana's old school. She however didn't expect that they would transfer to her school. At the moment Nicole was making quite a riot, with the clothes she had chosen to wear. She had chosen to wear the boy's uniform, with a rather long purple silk tie. Kyo got pissed but was more ticked off when Bakura started moving his mouth.

Yuki watched as Bakura and kyo yell at each other, as Vandie was chatting with Tohru, Nicole was shuffling cards, which seemed to be too long to be playing cards.

"What those you have in your hand?" Arisa questioned. Nicole smirked.

"their my own type of tarot cards, their linked to my magic, all my cards are based on people I've met, who knows you guys might become cards too, one day." Nicole said.

"Now, now Nicole don't go cursing anyone." Vandie said.

"Ahh, I see you're like Hanajima then." Yuki said coming to sit closer.

"Everyone has magic linked to them. For example Hanajima can see people's waves and with these cards I can tell the future and what truly lies in a person's heart, Bakura can see a persons aura, and Vandie can see the animal inside a person." Nicole said. Her eyes looking past yuki as if she was seeing someone else. She shook her head, realizing that yuki was looking at her oddly. She said "what? Don't believe me?"

"You can see what lies in our heart?" Arisa said doubtfully.

"Here what I am going to tell you your future and I can guarantee it will come true."

"Okay then." Arisa said as Nicole stated shuffling the cards, she then put her hand over the deck, Arisa, Tohru, and yuki eyes widened, as purple light appeared under her hand over the cards.

"The first card, a red moon, signifies a dark past."

"Hmmm…that's true." Arisa said. Nicole put the card at the left side of the desk and then put her hand over the deck, a card flew out of the deck and floated in mid air, before landing in the right side of the desk,

"The second card two jokers representing a time of mischief and mayhem."

"It will be with us here!" Bakura said loudly.

"How did you do that?" yuki said watching the card as it lay motionless, on the desk.

"magic." Nicole said.

Nicole lifted two fingers up and a card flew out of the deck and made circles before the card floated to the middle of the desk, where it lay still.

"Third card, a green eyed man, love will soon be blossoming, about mid-October."

Nicole said getting some laughs from the people and even a grunt from kyo who was reading behind Arisa.

"And I can tell you by looking at how the cards are laid out that your lover will come to you in a symbol in an orange cat." Bakura said looking at the cards.

"A cat?" Arisa said as everyone started to laugh, while Kyo, yuki and Tohru looked uncomfortable.

"I read animal signs, remember the boy that will come to you, his soul is an orange which is both lucky and unlucky.

"How so?" yuki asked despite himself.

"Well the cat is hot-tempered and angry." Bakura said.

"Let me guess... He's great in bed?" Nicole said rolling her eyes.

"He's a tiger in bed." Bakura said as everyone burst out laughing (except for kyo who seemed to be shocked past words).

"This is a joke between the two of them, see they both dated the same person and ended up asking each other advice for dealing with him! It was quite funny!" vandie said laughing.

"Whoa hold up you're . . ." kyo said his eyes widening.

"Bi-sexual I like both girls and boys, don't worry you're not my type." Bakura said.

"GOOD! I DON' T WANNA DATE YOU EITHER!" Kyo said storming away.

Yuki shook his head, while Bakura gave a bark like laugh. Nicole grinned and looked out the window. _I wonder how mad Ginny is at the moment. Oh well it's not like she would pummel yami or anything… _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

IN SCOTLAND,

"WHAT?!" Ginny said huffing angrily red in the face as she watched Yami shrug; she grabbed his robes and shook his force fully making him look at her.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO." Ginny said her voice on the brink of yelling.

"Nothing!"

"For once he's actually innocent; Bakura was driving them they probably got lost."

Duke Devlin said, turning a page in his transfiguration book.

"ARE YOU INSANE YOU LET BAKURA DRIVE?" Ginny said dropping yami rather forcefully.

"I'll ask professor McGonagall. Yeah that's what I'll do! Professor."

"Ginny here, Nicole sent this." The headmistress handed her an envelope.

_Dear headmistress, _

_I'm writing to inform you that we will not be going to Hogwarts this year, we as in Vandie Taylor, Ryou Bakura, and myself Nicole Devlin will be attending a Japanese school in the Shonoya district. Please inform my brother and Ginny weasley. _

_Thanks,_

_Nicole _

Ginny crumpled the letter her eyes showing red fire, "DUKE! SHE'S NOT COMING BACK!"


	3. a black cat

Love, Cherry Blossoms and Ex-Boyfriends…

Chapter 3

A Black Cat

Yuki had never seen magic, other than the fact that he and most of his family members turns into animals every so often. So when he saw Nicole's magic he was shocked maybe even jealous she had magic in her fingertips, she was born with it, while he was born with a curse.

He put the papers in a neat pile on the desk, he was about to sweep when he heard a soft purring sound. Yuki slowly turned around his eyes scanning the room to look for the source of the sound; he was amazed to find a black cat so small that it could fit in the palm of his hand. He went on his hands and knees and gently picked up the black cat and put it on the table where its purple eyes seemed to watch him as he worked, he cocked his eyebrow.

"Where'd you come from?" he shook his head, and he turned around and started to sweep.

"I'm from domino city actually, though I was supposed to be in Scotland but somebody got us lost." A voice said behind him.

Yuki turned around and there sitting in the very place he had put the cat Nicole sat her eyes laughing.

Yuki was in shock, his mouth wide open. "But you-the…cat he there what?"

"It was accident, they were running in the hall, and one of them bumped into me and I ran, thankfully when I transform it doesn't make a sound so he didn't even notice I ran under there." Nicole said getting off the table.

"Wait…" yuki started.

"Don't tell anyone it's a secret." Nicole said. Before walking out the door.

0 0 0

Yuki's head was going in circles. He remembered Bakura-sama talking about how each person had there own animal inside. He wondered if Nicole knew. Even so did they have control when they transformed? How was it that she was wearing clothes? It was really odd. He wondered if they knew about the zodiac. He wondered if they had known about Kyo. Probably not, but still.

"Yuki-kun? What are you thinking about you look worried?" Tohru said startling Yuki-kun out of his thoughts,

"No it's all right, I'm fine, it's been an odd day."

"I know did you like Saki-Chan's friends they seemed nice."

"Yeah they did."

0 0 0

"So how did you find those Souma's?"

"They were nice."

"They were hot!"

"Vandie!"

"Oh please you know it's true."

"They seem too mysterious especially Yuki, stay away from them Nicole you especially, no one needs to know your other side."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah,"

"Sorry but I agree with Bakura, you have to keep your temper down we don't want you to blow up in the school."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0)

SCOTLAND

"Uh-oh isn't that Harry's owl?" duke said watching it fly in circles.

"Yep, and I bet its looking for Nicole." Ginny said with an edge on her voice.

"You didn't tell him yet Ginny?" yami asked looking up from his book.

"Why should it be up to me? You're the idiots who let Bakura drive?!" Ginny said, glaring at Yami.

"I wonder if anyone's fallen for her yet." Marik said thoughtfully.

Duke shook his head he hoped his sister was alright, "guys she never got the counter curse, did she."

"holy…"

"shit!"

"I feel sorry for the bloke who tries to hug her!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
